The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue originally ran at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom from October 1971 to September 14, 1980 and moved to Tokyo Disneyland (instead of replication) where it ran from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. In 1962, Walt Disney requested a guy to do an attraction with "all the Disney characters" for everybody to see them. The ride includes a preshow includes an 8-minute preshow featuring a soundtrack talking about Mickey's career and a live-action footage at the end. And the main theater had Mickey and his friends performing in an orchestra and singing songs. To make it better, it could move to Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Shanghai Disneyland and Walt Disney World for new characters, songs, and scenes. Notes *The newer version of the show will have reprogrammed technology for the new animatronics. *The preshow will have a new live-action clip with current and modern characters. *The characters will be accurate to their animated versions. *The voices of the characters will be recorded by their respective official voice actors, including Bret Iwan as Mickey. *The queue will have a new style, new posters, Mickey's PhilharMagic posters and a new larger stage. Characters and songs The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Daisy Duck - cello *Goofy - bass viola *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - banjo *Ortensia - mandolin *Clarabelle Cow - clarinet *Horace Horsecollar - saxophone *Chip and Dale - party horns *Clara Cluck - cello *Max Goof - electric guitar *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey, Dewey and Louie - trumpets *Webby - trumpet *Launchpad McQuack - bass clarinet *Clarice - recorder *Ludwig Von Drake - accordion *Pete - bass drum *Mortimer Mouse - oboe *Humphrey the Bear - snare drum *Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore - snare drum *Pinocchio - piano *Jiminy Cricket (extra) *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy Mouse - helps with tuba *Gus-Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - kick drum *Tigger - his tail as an accordion *Rabbit - slide whistle *Baloo - flute *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - flute *Molly Cunningham - flute *King Louie - xylophone and wooden blocks *Don Karnage - hurdy-gurdy *Kaa - his tail as a flute *Robin Hood - timpani *Iago - tambourine *Abu - triangle *Rafiki - piccolo *Quasimodo - chimes *Lilo - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Hiro Hamada - viola *Baymax - upright bass *Wasabi - bongos *GoGo Tomago - viola *Fred Lee - bass guitar *Honey Lemon - lute *Judy Hopps - French horn *Nick Wilde - ukelele Musical numbers *Entrance/exit music: "Casey Jr."/"The Work Song"/"Mickey Mouse March"/"You Can Fly"/"A Spoonful of Sugar" *Opening Disney Medley: "Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Hi Diddle Dee Dee" *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song" - The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White *"Once Upon a Dream" - Aurora and Prince Phillip *"Hakuna Matata" - Simba, Timon and Pumbaa *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder and the other sea creatures *"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca and Donald Duck *"Reflection" - Mulan *"Go the Distance" - Hercules *"Zero to Hero" - The Muses, Meg and Phil *"How Far I'll Go" - Moana *"In Summer" - Anna, Elsa and Olaf *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Charming *"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"If I Never Knew You" - Pocahontas and John Smith *"Down in New Orleans" - Tiana, Naveen and Louis *"I See the Light" - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts, as Belle and the Beast dance *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear with the rest of the cast joining in *"The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody Plot Once the guests are seated, the host or hostess tells them not to eat, drink, smoke or use flash photography during the show. As the curtain rises, he or she announces Mickey Mouse to the stage. The orchestra, filled with Disney characters from classic shorts, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Lilo and Stitch, and many others, rises around him playing a toony warm-up. Mickey counts to four and the characters of the orchestra play an overture medley of traditional Disney songs. After the overture concludes, the Big Bad Wolf (as a shadow) creeps across the stage, and then the back curtain rises to show the Three Little Pigs singing "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?". Next comes Snow White singing "I'm Wishing" to her animal friends, then the Seven Dwarfs in their cottage sing "The Dwarf's Yodeling Song" with Snow White's help in the chorus and the yodeling part. Next, Aurora and Prince Phillip sing "Once Upon a Dream". Then Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata". A shadow of Ariel swims across the stage, segueing into the next number,where Ariel sings "Part of Your World" and Sebastian, Flounder and their ocean friends sing "Under the Sea". Sebastian and his ocean friends play the song with tropical music happily and Ariel gets impressed. The curtain reopens to show Alice and the flowers singing "All in the Golden Afternoon". Prior to the next part, gunshots are heard to reveal Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca on the serape. After the first verse, the 3 reappear in the balconies to sing the next two verses. They then return to the serape to sing the last lines of the last verse. The next number has Mulan singing "Reflection", with Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan and Little Brother listening. The next number features the teenage Hercules singing "Go the Distance", followed by the Muses, Meg and Phil singing "Zero to Hero" as Hercules transforms into his adult incarnation, standing tall and flexing his muscles. Next up is Moana singing "How Far I'll Go". The next segment shows Anna, Elsa and Olaf singing "In Summer". The next scene shows Fairy Godmother singing "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" to Cinderella to turn her maiden outfit to her ballroom gown. Next, Cinderella and Prince Charming (as shadows) sing "So This is Love" as they waltz. After that, Tony and Joe sing "Bella Notte" to Lady and the Tramp who are sitting at their table with a plate of spaghetti on top of it. Then, Genie sings "Friend Like Me". Then Aladdin and Jasmine, riding on Carpet, sing "A Whole New World". The curtain reopens to reveal Pocahontas and John Smith in Grandmother Willow's glade singing "If I Never Knew You" as Grandmother Willow, Meeko, Flit and Percy listen. Next, Tiana (playing a tambourine), Naveen (playing his ukulele) and Louis (playing his trumpet) perform "Down in New Orleans". This is followed by Rapunzel and Flynn Rider performing "I See the Light". Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip sing "Be Our Guest". Next, Belle and the Beast (as shadows) waltz as Mrs. Potts (from offstage) sings "Beauty and the Beast". Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear appear to sing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" with the rest of the cast joining in. The houses of the pigs and the dwarfs don't appear during the finale. Cinderella now appears with Prince Charming; Belle and Beast join Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip; Genie joins Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet. The characters keep singing and a rainbow appears in the sky as the voices and instruments of all the characters reach a crescendo. At the end, the stage turns dark save for a spotlight on Mickey. His pedestal spins to face the audience as the other characters sing "The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater". Mickey says "Well, thanks everybody. We hope you enjoyed the show. See ya real soon! Haha!" Then the curtain closes. Posters *New MMR Posters *Festival de los Mariachis *The Wolf Gang Trio *I Pagliacci, performed by Willie the Whale *Hades Sings Torch Songs *An Evening with Wheezy *Ariel's Coral Group *Genie Sings the Blues *Stitch Sings Elvis *WALL-E Salutes the Musicals *Roger Rabbit's Very Silly Symphony Orchestra *Brer Rabbit's Southern Fried Revue *Baloo and the Cape Suzette Cool Cats Locations and replacements *Mickey's Toontown, Disneyland *Disney's Hollywood Studios, Walt Disney World - as part of that park's upcoming expansion *Fantasyland, Tokyo Disneyland - Will open with the Fantasyland expansion, near Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Fantasyland, Disneyland Paris - replacing Winnie The Pooh and Friends(The Pooh characters will then get a new home elsewhere) *Fantasyland, Hong Kong Disneyland - replacing Mickey's PhilharMagic *Fantasyland, Shanghai Disneyland - will open Phase II Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Fantasyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Shows Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Attractions